Kadomatsu Toshiki
|jpname = 角松敏生 |birthdate = |birthplace = Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Musician, Producer |genre = J-Rock, Funk, Fusion, R&B |label = RCA/RVC (1981 - 1982) AIR/RVC (1983 - 1986) AIR/BMG VICTOR (1987) OM/BMG VICTOR (1987 - 1992) IDEAK/BMG JAPAN (1999) IDAEK/BMG FUNHOUSE (2000 - 2002) IDEAK/BMG JAPAN (2003 - 2009) IDEAK/Ariola Japan (2010 - Present) |image = Kadomatsu_toshiki.jpg }} is a Japanese singer-songwriter, composer, and a producer. Discography Singles *1981.06.21 YOKOHAMA Twilight Time *1982.04.21 FRIDAY TO SUNDAY *1983.04.21 SKY HIGH 「TAKE YOU TO THE SKY HIGH」 (スカイ・ハイ 「テイク・ユー・トゥ・ザ・スカイ・ハイ」) *1983.10.21 DO YOU WANNA DANCE *1984.04.21 Heart Dancing 「I Love You Ondo」 (Heart Dancing 「あいらびゅ音頭」) *1984.10.05 GIRL IN THE BOX〜22-Ji made no kimi ha... (GIRL IN THE BOX〜22時までの君は…) *1985.05.21 TOKYO TOWER *1985.07.21 Special Edition For Dancing “Kadomatsu De Oma” *1985.08.05 NO END SUMMER *1985.10.21 Hatsukoi (初恋) *1986.05.05 THE BEST OF LOVE *1986.07.21 Pile Driver *1986.07.21 Lucky Lady Feel So Good *1986.11.05 DOOR no Mukou 〜SAYONARA T〜 (ドアの向こう 〜SAYONARA T〜) *1987.05.01 THIS IS MY TRUTH 〜SHININ' STAR〜 *1987.06.06 SEA LINE *1987.12.16 She's My Lady *1988.04.21 I Can Give You My Love *1988.04.21 Can't You See *1988.10.21 Mouichido... and then (もう一度… and then) *1989.06.21 OKINAWA *1990.04.21 PARASAIL〜SUR-WHITE no THEME〜 (PARASAIL〜シュールホワイトのテーマ〜) *1990.05.21 I must change my life & love for me *1991.04.21 GALAXY GIRL *1991.05.21 Kono eki kara... (この駅から…) *1991.12.16 Santa ga naita hi (サンタが泣いた日) *1992.02.21 THE LOST LOVE *1992.06.21 Yoru wo koete (夜をこえて) *1992.09.09 Kimi wo Nidoto Hanasanai (君を二度とはなさない) *1992.11.01 Kimitachi e... 〜BON TO YUKARI NO BALLAD〜 (君たちへ… 〜BONとYUKARIのBALLAD〜) *1998.07.23 Realize *1998.11.26 Unforgettable *1999.11.25 You're My Only Shinin' Star *2000.07.05 Ai to Shura (愛と修羅) *2001.06.21 Shinpai (心配) *2002.05.22 Always Be With You *2003.07.09 Kimi no tame ni Dekiru koto (君のためにできること) *2004.04.07 Startin’ *2006.05.10 Smile Studio Albums *1981.06.21 SEA BREEZE *1982.04.05 WEEKEND FLY TO THE SUN *1983.05.21 ON THE CITY SHORE *1984.04.21 AFTER 5 CLASH *1984.05.21 SUMMER TIME ROMANCE〜FROM KIKI *1985.05.21 GOLD DIGGER〜with true love〜 *1986.06.11 TOUCH AND GO *1987.07.01 SEA IS A LADY (Instrumental Album) *1988.02.05 BEFORE THE DAYLIGHT〜is the most darkness moment in a day *1989.09.06 REASONS FOR THOUSAND LOVERS *1990.07.25 LEGACY OF YOU (Instrumental Album) *1991.07.03 ALL IS VANITY *1992.07.01 Aru ga mama ni (あるがままに) *1999.01.21 TIME TUNNEL *2000.08.02 Sonzai no Shoumei (存在の証明) *2004.08.04 Fankacoustics *2005.10.26 THE PAST & THEN *2006.07.26 Prayer *2009.03.18 NO TURNS *2010.08.04 Citylights Dandy *2014.03.19 THE MOMENT Best Hits Albums *1985.11.21 T's BALLAD *1991.12.04 TEARS BALLAD *1991.10.21 Kadomatsu Toshiki 1981-1987 *2000.12.20 Kadomatsu Toshiki 1988-1993 *2007.12.12 Players Presents KADOMATSU TOSHIKI Ballad Collection *2011.04.27 Kadomatsu Toshiki 1998-2010 *2012.03.14 REBIRTH 1 〜re-make best〜 Live Albums *1989.12.06 MORE DESIRE 〜TOSHIKI KADOMATSU SPECIAL LIVE '89.8.26 *1999.06.23 voices under the water/in the hall Self-Cover Album *2000.01.19 The gentle sex Mini Album *1992.12.16 Kimi wo koeru hi (君をこえる日) Remix Album *2016.03.16 SEA BREEZE 2016 *2017.05.10 SEA IS A LADY 2017 Soundtrack Albums *2002.06.26 「Shiroi Fune」 Original Soundtrack (「白い船」 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *[[「Miracle Banana」 Original Soundtrack] (「ミラクルバナナ」オリジナル・サウンドトラック) Compilations/Collections *1986.12.15 T's 12 INCHES Other *1982.xx.xx Surf Break from Sea Breeze〜DJ KAMASAMI KONG *2002.10.30 INCARNATIO *2003.08.06 Summer 4 Rhythm *2008.11.21 TOSHIKI KADOMATSU I Videos Songs Produced *2016.10.26 Dakishimete Shining by MAY'S (#05 "WHAT IS YOUR DREAM") External Links Category:Male Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Leo Category:1960 Births Category:August Births Category:Producer Category:Songwriter Category:J-Rock Category:Funk Category:Fusion Category:R&B Category:People from Tokyo Category:Composer Category:1981 Debuts